


Toxic (SHATT)

by Rendazzled



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Gay, Heavily inspired by brittney spears lol, I am tired, Jazz AU, Klance is a background ship, M/M, Oneshot, Shatt, Shiro sings, Singer AU, bar au, gya - Freeform, keith and matt are friendos, matt is mad, my beans, shortfic, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendazzled/pseuds/Rendazzled
Summary: Shiro ditches his two best friends because he has to work, bt Matt really wants to know what he's actually doing





	Toxic (SHATT)

**Author's Note:**

> Matt pov

Matt pov

 

“So you really got kicked out of school?” I ask Keith while awkwardly walking besides him. He nods slowly, his face is drawn from shop to shop, everything so he doesn't have to face me.

 

“Thanks for asking me to hang out today,” he suddenly says and I scratch the back of my head.

 

“No problem, I'm sorry about Shiro cancelling and such, God know what he's doing right now,” I mutter and Keith laughs softly.

 

“The fact that you don't know surprises me more than it should, obviously Shiro wouldn't tell you,” he says and I come to an abrupt stop. “He's embarrassed Matt, he thinks you wouldn't want to be seen with him if you'd find out,” he shrugs and I grab his arm.

 

“How do you know?” I ask and he raises a brow at me before rolling his eyes like he's in some tv drama.

 

“I got him this job, although I haven't met his partner yet, they don't play on the nights that I work,” he says and my eyes widen. I start pulling towards the bar where he works and he rolls his eyes again and again. Would Shiro really?

 

“Holy shit,” I say as I see him lounging on stage. I make sure that he doesn't see me while I pull Keith with me to the back and I got him. “You should've told me that this was what you meant!” I hiss but he's too busy staring at the other guy to really notice me. That's when Shiro starts singing and I almost feel my knees give out. 

 

Have you ever heard toxic by Britney Spears, on an acoustic guitar, sung by the guy you like?

 

Me neither.

 

“Baby, can't you see, I'm calling. A guy like you should wear a warning,” he starts out and my eyes widen at how amazing and unmistakably sexy he sounds. “It's dangerous, I'm falling. There's no escape, I can't wait. I need a hit baby, give me it,” he continues and the other guy joins in.

  
“You're dangerous, I'm loving it.” Shiro winks at the crowd but it feels like it's directed at me. “Too high, Can't come down. Losin' my head, Spinnin' 'round and 'round. Do you feel me now?” He asks and I nod, answering his question that wasn't directed at me.   
“Oh, The taste of your lips I'm on a ride.You're toxic I'm slippin' under. With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic?” I feel a tug at my sleeve and Keith moved me around while Shiro keeps singing in the background, along with that other guy.   
  


“Shiro doesn't want you to see this,” Keith mumbles as soon as we're away from the crowd and I furrow my brows at him. “Look, I didn't give you this information, but Shiro knows that you love this song and he wanted to sing it for you before asking you out,” Keith explains and my eyes widen. No way. I feel myself rushing back to the crowd and more to the front, hoping that he doesn't see me. I know Keith follows me, but I also know that he can't yell out for me.

  
“With your lovin' now. I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now, Intoxicate me now  With your lovin' now,I think I'm ready now,” Shiro ends and I meet his eyes. His widen and he turns about as red as Keith's ultra ugly jacket.

 

“This was our last song, thank you all for listening!” The other guy shouts and I run up to the podium right as Shiro gets off. I feel Keith bump into me but he doesn't say anything, instead he looks at Shiro before he starts talking with the other guy.

 

“You were amazing,” I breathe out and he looks towards Keith. “Who's that guy you were singing with? Are you two together?” I ask and his head snaps back towards me.

 

“No, no way. We're just friends, and thanks,” he stutters and I look around before pushing my glasses up.

 

“Why would you keep this from me? You know I would be your biggest fan!” I exclaim and he starts tumbling over his words.

 

“It was meant to be a surprise,” he finally manages to get out and he meets my eyes. “I wanted to sing that for you and ask you out,” he mumbles and I grab his hand without thinking.

 

“Took you long enough, how many memes did I need to show you that indicated how much I was falling for you?” I ask and he lets out a chuckle. He pulls me in for a hug and I breathe out so heavily that it makes him look at me. He raises a brow at me and I look away. “It's just,” I start out before pushing his head towards mine and I connect our lips briefly. “God I've waited like four years to do that,” I say as I pull away and even the tips of his ears are red now.

 

“You are impossible,” he mutters and I put on one of my wicked smirks, although I know that I must me just as red. He pushes my glasses up for me and my smirk turns into a soft smile while he moves his hand through my hair. “So when would you like to go out?”


End file.
